Running Along The Catwalk
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Being the top model has some advantages. For Major Mike Powell III. Rated T for some sexual content.


_For Major Mike Powell III_

* * *

Ah, the easy life. Long ago, she dreamt of living in a two-story house; she would dive into her big pool in the spring and the summer, and relax in the spa during the colder seasons. Dine on fine food when alone, party and stuff her face when with friends. But regardless of seasons or company, she would dress the way she wanted, and slept whenever she wanted.

All it took to awake Minako Aino from her slumber was a slightly deflated faded-colored beach ball bounced off her head.

Minako woke with a start, but just enough to keep herself from falling into the pool. Pulling up her sunglasses with a cross look, she looked over to the side to see a tall woman waving over to her, standing under the patio roof. Minako groaned and got off the inflatable raft and swam over to greet her agent.

"Was that necessary?" Minako asked as climbed up out of the cool water. "You could have called me, waited…"

"Victoria's Secret doesn't wait for no one!" The agent declared with a exciting booming voice. All of Minako's anger faded at once she heard the brand name and instead transformed into absolute glee that became visible on her face and could be seen from the miles away.

"REALLY?" Minako pumped her arms in excitement. Her agent reached into the briefcase she carried and retrieved the contract paper from Victoria's Secret, detailing how the famous company wanted Ms. Aino to participate in a photo shoot that'll be the cover and main article to their big summer issue! If Minako wasn't already the most popular model in all of Japan…oh hell, forget Japan! Try the hemisphere! What else could this deal even better?

Something clicked in Minako's mind as she went over to dry off. Something…important to her…and her.

"Hold up." Minako directed towards her agent. "I want to make one condition."

"Aino!" The startled agent shouted. "Victoria's Secret makes conditions!"

"It's a small one." Minako walked up to the agent, towel over her shoulders. "One condition that's beneficial to both parties." She took a deep breath before continuing. "A press conference. I wish to announce something."

"I can arrange that. Victoria's Secret will probably foot the bill." The agent calmed down and put on a more natural smile. "I'm guessing the subject of the conference is meant to be a secret." Minako nodded. "All right, the shoot is tomorrow at 2:30. Arrive a hour early!" The agent pointed her gun fingers before running off to go and prepare the whole thing. Minako had long ago gotten used to being scheduled like this.

Minako bounced into a cheap beach chair to continue drying off in the sun. Before continuing her interrupted nap, she considered what she should say at the conference. How she should start out, ask questions in the proper manner…and then wait for the right moment to reveal the big thing.

* * *

Minako couldn't believe this. She was living it! Living the dream!

The photo shoot had gotten started without delay and who else could pop up but…Usagi!

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked with a dimple-laced smile as she reached in for a huge hug with her good friend.

"I got invited myself!" Usagi happily declared. "And I'm also joining you for that press conference!" She then placed a light kiss on Minako's cheek. "By the way…"

"It's a secret." Minako held up a finger to her lips. "You'll find out later."

The two, sadly, didn't get to share the same dressing room. Minako walked out first, wearing a rather comfortable recreation of her Sailor Venus outfit now a lingerie getup. It felt nice to become Sailor Venus again after finding her successor. Minako felt like running out of the studio and smiting a monster in the name of justice, but unless the monster feared being hit with a broom, Minako wouldn't get far.

And what else could be Usagi other than the magnificent and the beautiful Sailor Moon? The outfit definitely looked to be half a size smaller for Usagi, and even rode up a bit on her rear and pushed out her chest to make it look like that she had larger breasts. But Usagi didn't mind one bit as she pranced around like a gallant deer.

Minako pursed her lips. Her hands quivered as she resisted her primal urges. Her mind flashed towards inappropriate thoughts of her and Usagi. If there weren't people all around the two, Minako would have gladly taken the opportunity to run up to Usagi and do all sorts of things with her.

First, she would get her hands onto Usagi's firm breasts and squeeze them. After whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Minako would move her hands down; one hand would go into the panties while the other would go around and caress Usagi's rear. As Usagi would moan out a lavish tune, Minako's fingers would perform magic tricks down under. Minako's lips, teeth and tongue would go to work on Usagi's neck, with her entire body brushing up against Usagi's own. In order to not damage the precious material with their sweat, Minako would remove both of their clothes, lay down Usagi onto one of the mattresses and send her into a state of pure, unbridled passion.

Minako quickly rounded a corner away from the others. She couldn't it back for much longer, so in order to calm herself (And she didn't want to ruin the makeup.) Minako started to touch herself and get out the sexual urges. One hand on a breast, one hand down her pants, both giving a smooth massage. She let herself swim in her desires; just her and Usagi together.

"We're ready for you, Ms. Aino!" Someone on set shouted. Minako took a deep breath to ready for the shoot and ease her urges. With a still obvious blush hanging on, Minako returned to the set with her hands at her sides. Looking over to seeing a smiling Usagi, Minako went over to join her and get the shoot started.

The sooner to the press conference…

* * *

Minako's eyes went wide upon seeing the turnout. Pretty much every single major newspaper corporation and all the local business were mulling it about, discussing matters while waiting for the models to arrive. Minako retracted her head away from the door and backed up against a wall. She prepped herself the day before…but she felt like she shouldn't have scheduled this a bit later. But after Victoria's Secret paid for the advertisement, the room, and the equipment, there was no way she could back out now.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Usagi placed a small kiss on her face as well. Feeling way more confident now, Minako strode into the room and took her seat, with Usagi and their agents taking their seat after Minako did.

"Let's get this started!" Minako heartily announced with the some cheering and clapping from the audience. After it died down, Minako's agent turned on her microphone and told, "Let's start with questions before Minako goes into her big announcement." The agent scanned the room and picked out a waving hand in the crowd. "You."

"Tokyo Times." Came a strong male voice. "Ms. Usagi. Tell us, how does it feel to work alongside your friend after so many years of working different angles?"

"Great!" Usagi enthusiastically answered. "Of course, we have been seeing each other outside the business for quite a while." She said this with a warm look to Minako. "I hope we can continue doing more gigs like this with great outfits like the ones we wore today!"

"United Bell." Came up a feminine voice from the backrow; one of the local presses most likely. "Ms. Aino! Is it true that the announcement is about your possible retirement?

Minako had to hold back laughter. "Sorry, no." She held her up hands and lowered her head to try and hide her smirking face. "I have no intention of retiring for many years. This announcement is far more important than that." She then took many short breaths to recompose herself. "All right, next question."

The third question came from a much harsher voice, one that clearly had darker intentions. "One for Minako." But before Minako could point towards the questioner, the reporter went ahead and asked away. "So, Usagi got to be Sailor Moon, while you, Minako Aino…one of the country's top models…got to play the lowly Sailor Venus. So tell me! Why have Ms. Tsukino play Sailor Moon? As the more famous model, most of our readers would think it would be you Ms. Aino."

Minako couldn't hold it back any more. She got up and declared to the world, "That's Mrs. Tsukino to you, get use to writing it because that's going to be my name too!" The whole room went quiet; all small talk went dead, and some people gasped. The other three people at the interview table turned to Minako with wide-eyed looks. "Pick up your jaw, yes I'm taking HER name. As to why she plays Sailor Moon? It should be obvious!" Minako laughed. "She is the most important person in the world to me."

The questioner laughed.

The room burst out into great cheer. The two security officers stationed outside had to come inside to help calm down the rioting audience. Minako only made things worse by diving over to Usagi and necking with her for the rest of the interview. Victoria's Secret would be a little cross for wasting money on a short press conference, but after the news of the engagement went public, the lingerie line could support the company for the next year and half without needing to sell anything else.

As Usagi and Minako were escorted out, the reporter that got retorted back headed into the bathroom to make a private call.

"Makoto, pick up, pick up…"

"…hullo?"

"It's me Rei! It's on the caller-ID!"

"Cupcake! How's the press conference coming along?"

"I just got laughed out. Minako got me whipped again."

"Well, I'm making your favorite tonight…"

"Yeah, yeah…get in here 20 minutes will ya?"

"…okay…"

"I'll owe you."

Rei, in a moment of rushed anger, dropped her cellphone into the toilet. Groaning out loud, she reached into the water and picked up the drenched phone and dried it off with a paper towel before exiting in a rush. Rei huffed out more groans as she realized just how whipped Minako got her…


End file.
